


The Redemption of Tychus Findlay

by BarGamer



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tychus Findlay Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarGamer/pseuds/BarGamer
Summary: Jimmy and Tychus act like ADULTS and TALK it out. Redemption AU.





	The Redemption of Tychus Findlay

“And fix my damn jukebox!” Raynor turned away from Tychus’ fried suit, all its lights dark. Tychus tried to raise his arm, and couldn’t. The servos were out, too. A faint glimmer of hope forced its way past the haze of pain from the mild electrocution. “Jimmy, WAIT! You gotta get this bomb outta me!” Raynor’s head whipped around, “Bomb?” At the sound of his voice, and not a little of the alcohol still in his system, Tychus spilled his guts. It all came out, Mengsk’s deal, the Mobius Foundation's involvement, everything. “EMERGENCY! Dr Hanson to the Cantina! EMERGENCY!”

A half-hour later, the modified Stimpack (Not a bomb!) was removed and destroyed. Stripped out his suit, Tychus was only a little bigger than Raynor, but Raynor’s righteous fury made Tychus try to shrink away, anyways. “You. Son. Of. A. BITCH! Why didn’t you tell me?!” “I couldn’t, Jimmy! Mengsk’s goons was listening all the time! If I tried to tip you off, that was it! But when you fried my suit... I saw my chance and I took it.” Raynor reconsidered. That did seem like something Mengsk’s paranoia would do. Nevertheless, he stomped out of the Medbay. "You're welcome! And you still gotta fix my jukebox!" 

**MUCH LATER, immediately after the All In Mission**

Tychus decidedly did NOT pull his rifle on Kerrigan's barely-conscious head, even though her half-Zerg body grossed him out, but he got over it. Jimmy was NOT forced to choose between his best friend and his lover.

**EPILOGUE**

Tychus would go on to help Kerrigan take down Mengsk. He became the best Thor pilot in history, though he loved his Odin the most. After being plied with cigars and drinks, he would happily embellish his account of how he saved the universe, co-starring his best friend Jimmy and Kerrigan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated how Tychus was forced to betray Jimmy, especially since he KNEW about the transponder that would shut down most of his major organs. In my headcanon, I changed it to a transponder linked to a poison-filled Stimpack. So, I fixed it.


End file.
